


The Vacation

by vasande88



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hawaii, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasande88/pseuds/vasande88
Summary: Therese Belivet is a young blog writer from NYC. She started her blog as a hobby, borne out of her love for writing and photography. Luckily with time, it began to successfully grow. After years of hard work she put into her blog, she's finally able to make a living off it, but with all the time and energy she puts into her work, she has little time for herself or a relationship.With the excuse of making a review, one day she decides to give herself a well-deserved vacation in a hotel in Hawaii.Little did she know that she would be finding something she thought only existed in the books she read.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 73
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ansi for beta reading as always!

Therese had first started her review blog as a pastime. Ever since she was little she had always had a passion for photography and writing. Back in high school, she had been part of a photography and writing club but once she graduated, she never continued to study. Years later, she felt the need to be creative again so the idea to start a blog came naturally to her. She began to write long and detailed reviews of whatever books she was reading at the moment or a film she had seen at the cinema. Her reviews contained a well-summarized plot including all the key elements that a good plot should have and they were followed by an honest impression on said work (she never wanted to paint something as it wasn’t). She liked to believe that she had a quiet, open-minded view of the world around her with a fair sense of judgment as well. Her goal was to come across as confident in her criticism but at the same time as a friend who was recommending you to watch (or not watch) the latest released film that everybody was hyping up. In the beginning, she’d started off with a few but very welcoming and loyal readers who’d encourage her to keep up with her reviews, and sometimes they’d even suggest to her what other things they’d want her to see or try. Not long after that, whenever she had free time, she’d grab her camera and go venture out herself to the ever so vibrant and colorful streets of downtown New York City driven by this new excitement. Her favorite places to visit were the flea and food markets that were filled with never-ending noises, smells, and things to see, touch, and try. The small stand owners would invite her to try whatever they were selling: from exotic fruits and species to elaborated dishes from different corners of the world. That was one of the things Therese loved the most about her city: she had the chance to travel the world without having to actually set foot on an airplane. Therese was a proud New Yorker and her blog soon started to reflect this love for the city she lived in through the pictures and thoughtful reviews she’d share with her readers from different parts of the world. She’d always feel proud whenever a reader told her that she had visited a certain place or started reading a book she had recommended.

Over time, her number of readers became bigger and bigger; so much so that she felt like the little spare time she dedicated to her blog was no longer enough. She’d oftentimes wear herself off since instead of taking some time off to rest from a busy week at work, she’d be planning where to go next, her mind never resting. Knowing that she couldn’t keep up with this pace much longer, she sat down one day and made a decision: she quit her job as a receptionist at a well-known bank and committed to making her blog her new full-time job. Her parents didn’t take the news very well and told her she was insane for quitting such a stable position for some silly hobby. Sure, her job as a receptionist had allowed her to become independent and even save up a little but it didn’t make her happy, not the way writing did. Therese was still young (she had recently just turned 25) and she wanted to explore what else was out there and follow her dreams and passions. After all, she had been able to create such a lovely community of readers who felt like a second family, encouraging her to visit new places and try new things, and she felt like this was her path.

All the hard work and dedication she had put in over the past few years had finally paid off and now five years later, Therese was able to say she had made her passion her source of income. She began to get invitations to attend different small local events from concerts to art exhibitions to new restaurant openings. She enjoyed discovering these small and unknown places to shine a light on them with her reviews and have more people know about them. It made her happy every time she saw a small business take off thanks to the loyal support of her community. In modern lingo, she’d proudly describe herself as some kind of “influencer” but without all the drama and vanity associated with it. She was someone people trusted to go try a new food dish or a book or an exhibition, making her feel not only grateful for that trust but also responsible. Fortunately, her parents didn’t take long to see how happy and excited her daughter was and started to support her on her new successful journey. 

As a result of all that, Therese had become a workaholic. It’s easier to fall into this hectic and full-time routine when you love and enjoy what you do. Oftentimes it didn’t feel like she was working at all, but the tired look on her face inevitably reminded her that she needed a break. She had tried once to take a weekend off but immediately felt like she needed to be doing something else; she just couldn’t sit still. Also, standing still for too long reminded her of her loneliness. During her time working at the bank she had dated a few coworkers; the longest relationship had been with a guy named Richard. Her parents couldn’t have been more approving of their relationship. Therese dating one of the most promising junior bank officers certainly looked like the perfect match in their eyes but it had never felt enough for Therese. She felt like something was missing, that special connection she liked to believe existed outside the films she watched and the books she read. She wanted to experience love as her favorite characters did. The relationship didn’t last more than a few months despite her parent’s disapproval when she had ended it. Once her blog became her number one priority, she had no time or energy to adventure herself in the dating world. She was more than happy with her job and having somewhere to go to later share with her readers somehow made her feel like she wasn’t completely alone. Even though she’d exist at these places on her own, she felt like she was experiencing them together with her readers. Knowing that she’d never been able to fully go on vacation mode and relax on her own, that’s how she came up with the idea to travel somewhere she had never been before and try to balance leisure and work. She’d technically be on vacation but thanks to the flexibility of her job, she could still write her reviews from abroad. Therese looked at some beach destinations since she felt like she needed a much well-deserved break from the grayness and coldness of the city. She didn’t feel like traveling too far away from the States to avoid all the stress of such a trip so that narrowed her search to Hawaii. The fact that it was the middle of May meant that it’d be off-season there in the Aloha State. She definitely wanted to stay somewhere that wouldn't attract too many people —a deserted island sounded great but she’d most likely not have much to visit and review—. Not wanting to stay at any of the most well-known and prestigious hotel chains to avoid a crowd, Therese came across this small local hotel which was located along the beautiful aquamarine oceanfront of Maui. The hotel’s rooms consisted of several bungalows which ensured enough privacy and independence, exactly what Therese had in mind. This and the fact that the accommodation rate for seven days was pretty affordable made Therese book her flight for the following week without any trouble. She was so thankful that her job gave her so much freedom that allowed her to make these kinds of plans almost on a hunch without having to ask for permission to leave. Before making the booking she had made sure to contact the hotel to confirm that they’d up for having her reviewing their facilities which they agreed upon and were happy to welcome her there. 

* * *

A week later, Therese landed in Hawaii in the late afternoon after what felt to her like an eternity. She had traveled a few times in airplanes before but the experience always made her feel uneasy. After she checked in at the hotel’s lobby, she asked to talk to a supervisor to introduce herself and get more information on the hotel and the different locations and/or activities that the place had to offer. She had previously looked at the hotel’s website and studied what it had to offer but she always liked to have a one-on-one chat with the people involved who could always give more insight and details. After that meeting, she headed to her bungalow which was located on the left side of the property; the right side housed the more expensive and exclusive bungalows. She walked through a wooden platform that interconnected all the different bungalows with the main building with its lobby, restaurant, and pool among other common facilities. She entered her [small bungalow room](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f3/1e/f9/f31ef96326c8032f36c627587f8483a3.jpg) which contained a double bed, a small couch, and a TV set, and the bathroom in a separate room. It was covered in wooden floors and walls which made it feel extra cozy and welcoming. Therese could see the beautiful aquamarine coast from the window next to her bed.  _ This is paradise _ , she thought as she let herself fall backwards on the bed. Later she took a bath in the most incredible bathtub she had ever seen and spent the rest of the day walking around the hotel ground to get familiarized with it. She took her camera to start taking some shots that she would later upload with her review.

  
  


The next morning, Therese woke up early to enjoy the wonderful continental breakfast the hotel had to offer. She filled her plate with all kinds of fruits which for some reason looked and tasted more delicious. She took more pictures and wrote a few notes down on her phone to not forget about the things she had tried, especially their names. After that, she decided to take some time to herself and get into vacation mode at least for a while. She changed into her bikini, put a beach sarong around her body and put on sunglasses, and headed outside, leaving her phone in the bungalow in her attempt to disconnect from work. She was happily surprised to find the pool area almost empty. There were a few people inside the water and a few more relaxing on the lounge chairs around it. Therese picked the one that was the farthest away and closer to the end of the deck. She set down her few things —a towel, sunscreen bottle, and water— on the chair and then proceeded to lay down. Therese rested her head against the back of the chair with her head lifted towards the sky and closed her eyes to let the warm sun rays warm up her face. She stayed like that for a couple of seconds enjoying the moment. Then when she brought her head back, her eyes fell on the most beautiful creature she had ever seen; so much so that she forgot how to breathe for a few seconds forcing herself to catch her breath. The woman in front of her was lying down on an identical chair on the other side of the pool. She had her head tilted down as she held a book between her hands. Therese immediately recognized the book cover since she had read it herself not so long ago: it was a copy of ‘The Goldfinch’ by Donna Tartt. Therese felt like she could already guess a little about this mysterious woman just because of the book she was reading which was one of Therese’s favorites. The woman was wearing a [red bathing suit](https://n.nordstrommedia.com/ImageGallery/store/product/Zoom/3/_105887383.jpg?h=365&w=240&dpr=2) which contrasted exquisitely with her pale skin. The woman had a pair of classic black sunglasses and a Panama sun hat complimenting her look. Although her hair seemed to be tucked inside the hat, Therese could make out the few blonde hair strands falling on the back of the neck. Therese’s eyes uncontrollably traveled down to the woman’s long silky legs that were shining under the sunlight and noticed how the finger toes were painted in red just like her hands. The whole view of the woman was a masterpiece. She looked like she was taken from Hollywood's late Golden Age with all its glamour and sophistication. 

As if waking from a dream, Therese blinked a couple of times behind her sunglasses. She quickly turned her head to the side as she cleared out her suddenly dry throat and hoped she hadn’t been staring at the woman for too long and had been too creepy. Then she grabbed her water bottle and took a long sip from it as if she had been stranded in a desert for days. Therese had to fight this strange urge to look back at the woman but she was too afraid to be caught looking. She put the bottle down and instinctively searched for her phone and cursed at herself when she realized she had left it behind. She had nothing to entertain herself with and keep her mind from telling her to look up so she did the only thing she had left: she rested her head back with her face up and closed her eyes. She tried to relax and appear as she wasn’t internally battling with an uncontrollable desire that had taken her by surprise. She had never felt this sort of attraction before. Sure she had seen beautiful women before but none of them had shaken her like this before. This was definitely something new that she didn’t know quite how to navigate and it scared her. She took a couple of deep breaths to bring her heart rate to normal and tried to concentrate on the sound of the splashing water and the distant voices around her to bring her back to her center. She must have stayed in that position for a while because her neck muscles were becoming sore; and only then did she dare to look down and open her eyes once more. But this time disappointment was painted on her face when she was met with an empty chair across from her. There was no sight of the mysterious woman in red. Therese wondered for a second if she had imagined her as a result of the restless night she had had the previous night. A part of her wanted to get up and ask the people near her if they had indeed seen this woman and confirm to her that she had been real. But Therese was aware of how crazy and creepy that would be. With a sigh of resignation, Therese picked up her things and headed back to her room.

  
  


The following morning, Therese repeated the same routine as the day before only this time she made sure to bring her phone with her to the pool in case she needed something to distract her. As she approached the pool deck, she was both glad and terrified to see the mysterious woman from the day before relaxing on the same chair. As she walked past, Therese caught the instant when the woman slightly raised her eyes from the book and looked up at Therese through her sunglasses. Therese was trying so hard to keep her eyes in front of her and avoid another awkward staring moment when she suddenly tripped over her own foot (which was in a flip flop) as she was approaching her chair.  _ Fuck! _ she whispered as she balanced herself back to a standing position. She could feel a heat settling on her cheeks.  _ Great job at trying to keep it cool, Therese. Now she’s gonna think you’re a clumsy silly clown,  _ she grunted to herself. 

Therese managed to lay back on her chair without any other major and embarrassing setbacks. Almost immediately, she started to feel that same tension from the day before creeping up inside of her which threatened to burst out if she didn’t contain it. Luckily this time she had her phone with her to provide her with an escape route. She put on both earphones and resumed the audiobook she had started listening to on the plane. The soothing voice narrating the novel soon made Therese enter a calm and relaxed mode. She adjusted herself in the chair and let her head lay back as she closed her eyes. Maybe it was the second night in a row that she hadn’t been able to have a full rest because of the strange noises invading the night or the sense of not being around her things (she had always had trouble adjusting to new environments) that made Therese quickly fall into a light sleep. The narrator’s voice soon began to fade away and was quickly replaced by the sound of the waves. Therese was now running on an empty beach, the heat of the sand warming up the soles of her feet with every step that she took. She could feel the summer breeze caressing her face as she kept running. The feeling was so peaceful that it almost felt like she was flying. All of the sudden, she began to make out a silhouette in the distance coming towards her. The silhouette started to gain a human shape as Therese got closer to it. She could feel her heart beating fast in anticipation. She squinted her eyes to try to get a better look at what was approaching her. Soon, she could visualize long thin legs so white that they almost became one with the sand. Then came the body which was tightly wrapped in some black fabric and when she was about to look at the face, something grabbed her by the arm and shook her. 

Therese opened her eyes and for a moment she thought she had woken up in another dream. She blinked a few times to make sure that she was actually awake and conscious. The sight before her took her breath away. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” apologized the mysterious woman who was bending over Therese. She still had her hand on Therese’s arm but she quickly removed it when Therese looked down at it. 

“It’s OK,” Therese managed to answer as she sat back up in her seat still confused with what was going on. 

“I thought it wasn’t a good idea to leave you asleep under this unforgiving sun,” the woman explained as she straightened back to walk away.

“Probably not— Ehmmm… thank you,” replied Therese awkwardly. 

“No worries,” said the woman as she started to walk past Therese’s chair. 

She was wearing a [black and white bathing suit](https://www.gottex-swimwear.com/media/catalog/product/white/E8482061-002.jpg?quality=100&fit=bounds&height=&width=) this time with her signature sunglasses and hat, as well as a straw beach bag hanging on her shoulder. 

Therese felt the need to say something to make the woman stay a little longer. 

“I’m Therese by the way…” she breathed in a desperate attempt. She realized how stupid she had sounded.  _ She couldn’t care less about who you are,  _ Therese said to herself. She watched the woman turn her head slightly towards her and gave her a sided smile before she turned and walked away. 

Later that night, Therese decided to release some of the tension experienced earlier at the hotel’s bar. Her initial plan had been to have a glass of wine —maybe two or three— but when she sat at the bar and introduced herself to the bartender who knew that she was there to review the hotel, he kindly prepared seven different cocktails and served them in smaller glasses for Therese to taste. Therese found it hard to reject the offer not only because this drink tasting was on the house but also because it was part of her job after all. She was on her second one and she could already tell that she’d be regretting it in the morning. She’d normally stick to her alcohol of preference which was red or white wine; any other kind of alcohol simply wouldn't agree with her. But these cocktails were the exception. They were so well prepared that Therese could barely taste the strong alcohols she knew were contained in them. She made sure to order some food to make sure to help her finish the rest of the drinks and hopefully reduce the potential aftermath.

Therese couldn’t remember how she had made it into her room in one piece but by some miracle, she had made it. She was still in her clothes when she suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. She made a run to the bathroom and violently emptied her stomach in the toilet. Maybe that seafood dish hadn’t been a good idea after all, or maybe it had been all the drinks she had had or maybe it had been both. But little did that matter now, the damage had been done. Once she finished spilling whatever little was left in her stomach, she started to feel a hammering pain inside her head. She stood up like a newborn animal barely able to stay in balance and stepped back into the bedroom to search for her suitcase. Inside of it was a pocket where she had wisely put some aspirin in case she’d need it. She took two and fell back asleep. The next time she woke up again was sometime around noon. Her head still felt a little sore but she felt much more well-rested than she had been in the past two days. She also felt relieved for having a reason to stay in her room and not have to encounter the mysterious woman again. She still felt a little embarrassed about how things had ended between them last time. Therese couldn’t tell if the woman had smiled at her kindly or if she had been unimpressed by Therese’s words. Whatever it may have been, she was sure that she’d not try her luck again. The pool was banned territory now. 

A few hours later, Therese was feeling much better so she decided to venture herself to the beach and spend the rest of the day there. The beach was just a couple of minutes away on foot from the hotel. On her way there, Therese made a few stops to admire the beautiful and colorful vegetation around her so different from home. The beach took Therese completely by surprise. She had never seen sand so white and soft to the touch, and waters so vibrant and crystalline before. This felt like paradise indeed. She entered the water a couple of times but spent most of the time just walking by the shore taking in the nature surrounding her. Sunset time found Therese sitting on the sand fully captivated by the breathtaking colors painting the sky above her. She interrupted her viewing just to take a few snaps with her phone to keep a memory of that precious moment. She felt more alive than she had ever been before and very thankful for the things she had accomplished so far. But she couldn’t help looking to her side and noticing the vacant space next to her. If only she had someone special to complete this magical and wonderful day. She knew that one was supposed to wish upon a star but as the last rays of the sun got lost behind the curtain of water Therese wished for that special someone to finally find her. 

  
  


On the fourth morning, Therese woke up to the sound of a knocking at the door. She didn’t respond right away and stayed in bed believing that she must have imagined it. She hadn’t ordered anything to her room so there was no reason for someone to be knocking on her door. Then another knock, this time louder, finally made Therese get up from the bed and walk towards it. She tried to fix her hair quickly with both hands before she opened the door. she couldn’t believe her eyes as she stood behind the half-opened door.

“I thought you had left already,” said the mysterious blonde woman standing in front of her. She was wearing her red bathing suit with a kimono on top, sunglasses, and a hat. 

Therese stood there holding on to the doorknob for dear life as she stared at the woman. She noticed how the blonde’s head slightly tilted down on her. Therese then realized that she was still in her underwear and a white tank top. She could feel a blush on her face as she quickly held an arm across her chest in an attempt to cover as much of her perky breast. 

“You haven’t been to the pool lately…” the blonde continued after an uncomfortable pause. 

Therese had to contain a smile.  _ She noticed _ , she thought to herself. 

“I didn’t feel well… How did you know I was here?” asked Therese with a confused look. 

“Turns out there aren’t many Therese’s around here…,” the blonde replied in a cheeky tone and a smile but her expression immediately got serious when Therese didn’t reply. “I’m so sorry. I never stopped to think that you might actually be with someone else...,” she apologized as she pushed her sunglasses back on her head revealing the most mesmerizing pair of blue eyes Therese had ever seen. She felt completely enraptured by them, and for a moment she forgot about the world around her. “I’m gonna go now—” said the blonde as she began to turn away. 

“Don’t!” finally uttered Therese as if waking from a lucid dream. “It’s alright. And there’s nobody else here… just me,” pointed out Therese.

“Well… that’s that,” answered the blonde as a smile came back to her beautiful face. Now that she didn’t have her sunglasses as a shield Therese could notice the sparks in her eyes as she smiled at her. “Would you like to come and join me at the pool on this beautiful day then?”

“Yes,” replied Therese with a dimpled smile. “Yes, I would but…”

“What?” asked the blonde with a shadow of worry on her face.

“You haven’t told me your name yet,” replied Therese with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re absolutely right. I apologize. My name is Carol,” she said as she extended her hand. “Carol Aird.”

“Therese Belivet,” she greeted shaking the soft woman’s hand. 

Back on the pool deck, both women settled on chairs next to each other. Therese tried very hard not to stare as Carol took off her kimono and let her stunning body be on display. She looked so effortlessly sexy and confident that it was impossible not to stare and admire her. Therese had barely had time to change into her bikini to not keep Carol waiting too long so she was now applying some sunscreen on her face, arms, chest, and legs.

“Do you want me to do your back?” asked the blonde in a deep voice.

Therese was so startled by it that she almost dropped the sunscreen bottle in her hand. She turned her head and watched as the blonde got up and stood in front of her not waiting for her answer. She raised a hand and pointed it to the sunscreen in Therese’s hand. Therese obliged.

“Turn around,” ordered Carol as she took a seat on Therese’s chair.

Therese turned around slowly on her seat to have her back to Carol. Next, she heard the sound of the bottle cap open and then the product being squeezed out. Therese held her breath for what was coming next. She let out a soft gasp when Carol’s fingers came in contact with her skin warming it under her touch. Therese then closed her eyes and concentrated on every single movement Carol’s fingers drew on her back; and how her muscles twitched under her touch. She also noticed how the blonde took her time to cover every spot on her back, massaging the product delicately in. Therese had to bite her lower lip to keep a moan from escaping her mouth. The blonde continued all the way to Therese’s lower back, a chill running down her spine.

“All done,” suddenly announced Carol as she removed her hands. Therese stayed a few seconds without moving, lamenting the loss of contact with the blonde. Her skin was still twinkling. Carol got up and handed Therese the sunscreen bottle back.

“Do you want me to—” managed to ask Therese as she tried to catch her breath.

“I’m good, darling,” replied the blonde lying back on her chair.

That last word made Therese feel butterflies in her stomach. Scared to make another scene, she quickly lay down on her stomach and crossed her arms under her chin to support her head. She observed as the blonde bent down to get something from her beach bag on the ground giving Therese a better display of her sinful cleavage. Therese had to look away for a moment to try to keep her cool.  _ Control yourself! You’re acting like a teenager _ , she told herself. When she looked back at the blonde, she was holding her ‘Goldfinch’ copy.

“Great choice,” said Therese after she managed to recover herself. 

“You’ve read it?” asked Carol, lifting the book a little.

“Yes, back around the time it came out.”

“I must confess that I only heard about it because of the upcoming movie.”

“It’s one of the first books I reviewed on my blog,” Therese said proudly.

“Oh! You have a blog? That sounds interesting,” the blonde said with a smile. “And how can I find it if I were to want to read it?”

“It’s called Honest Review Girl,” Therese said shyly. She watched as Carol threw her head back and let out a laugh. The sound was music to Therese’s ears. “I know, it’s not the best name,” she admitted looking down at her hands. “When I first started it five years ago it was just a hobby, nothing too serious so I didn’t think of a more clever name; but then it started to grow and I felt like I couldn't change it anymore,” she said apologetically. 

“I think it fits you fine,” replied Carol staring at her. Therese wished the blonde didn’t have her glasses on to stare back at those blue eyes once more. “So you’re kind of a… How do kids call it today? A  _ guru _ ?”

“No,” Therese laughed. “But I have a nice community that has supported and trusted me all these years. I literally wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for them.”

“I think that’s amazing,” Carol made a pause and just looked at her. “You’re amazing,” the woman added, making Therese’s heart stop beating for a moment. 

  
  


They ordered something to eat and drink by the pool while they continued to talk about Therese’s job and her upbringing. It surprised Therese how easy it was to talk to Carol who after all was still a stranger to her. Carol seemed genuinely interested in Therese’s life as she asked her where she had grown up; if her parents were still around; and where she was living now. It turned out that both women had been born and raised in New York City. It didn’t come as a surprise to Therese to learn that Carol lived on the more posh side of the city. At one point during their conversation —that felt more like a monologue— Therese asked Carol about her life but the blonde had quickly brushed it off by saying that her life wasn’t as interesting as hers. Therese could hardly believe that. She wanted to know more about this enigmatic woman who she found so captivating and attractive but so far it seemed that she preferred to leave her personal life in the shadows. Something told her that if she tried to push it, Carol would probably stand up and leave. Therese couldn’t help wondering what she could possibly be holding back and the reason for it. 

“I’m leaving next Monday,” continued Therese following a pause between them. She felt a pang of sadness form in her stomach as she realized that she only had two more full days with Carol.

“Oh!” she exclaimed in disappointment as she took off her sunglasses and looked at Therese with those intense blue eyes. “We should make the most of what we have left then,” she suggested, trying to sound casual. “Have dinner with me tonight,” she said after a brief pause in a tone that wasn’t a question but more like a beg. She looked at Therese with those sparkly eyes that she couldn’t resist. 


	2. Chapter 2

Therese spent around 15 minutes staring at the two dresses lying down on her bed. She had only brought those two for a one week trip. One of them was a light [blue strapped dress](https://archziner.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/07/woman-wearing-blue-midi-dress-with-brown-buttons-flowy-summer-dresses-with-brown-medium-length-wavy-hair.jpg) that she had already worn on her second night at the hotel. The other one was a simple [white long dress](https://curtsy.imgix.net/c45c47bf39f0bb82734f199b0e6ec89e_photo.jpeg?auto=compress&w=1230&h=1000&fit=clip) that in Therese’s eyes looked too simple for dinner. How could she have known that she was going to have dinner with the most beautiful woman she had ever met? At the moment she had no other option left so she had to work with what she had. She finally picked the white one which she complemented with a pair of golden sandals. She let her long brunette hair down and pinned a side backwards to give it a romantic touch. For makeup, she had only brought some mascara and a pink lipstick which she also doubled as blush. She looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased with the result given what little she had to work with in the first place. She looked nice but not too nice; the least she wanted was to look overly dressed for her date. But was it a date? Or just a normal dinner between two friends? Did Carol see Therese as just that? Therese couldn’t help feeling confused by the blonde, more so since Carol had yet to open up to her. Therese had no idea what to expect from the woman or what her intentions were. She hoped that after that night things would become clearer. 

As she was putting on perfume, she could already begin to feel butterflies forming in her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this nervous and excited before a date. She didn’t recall feeling like this when she’d go out with Richard or any of her past dates. They all looked dull and monochromatic compared to this one. 

A couple of minutes later, Therese stepped inside the restaurant as she and Carol had agreed. She looked around but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Then she walked towards the back of the room in case Carol had wanted a more reserved spot for the both of them but she wasn’t there either. Just when Therese was about to turn around to head back she caught a glimpse of red through the double glass doors that led to the deck area. Therese carefully pushed open the door not to scare the blonde standing by the railing with her back to Therese. She only managed to take a few steps towards the blonde when she finally turned around. Both women froze in time, staring at each other with dreamy eyes. Therese then noticed that Carol was holding a cigarette in her hand, adding to that sensuality and sex appeal the woman so naturally possessed. Therese could barely hold the blonde’s gaze but she was too nervous to say or do anything, too afraid to break the spell that had fallen between them. Carol was the first to break it.

“An angel...,” she whispered as she began to close the gap between them. “Flung out of space,” she finally breathed as she stood in front of Therese.

Therese did indeed look like an angel in the middle of the starry night. The dim lights outside the deck cast a warm light above Therese bathing her with some sort of celestial luminescence. And the white dress she was wearing perfectly added to the angelic visual. If Therese looked like an angel, Carol definitely looked devilish and sinful in her [red jumpsuit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c2/4f/f4/c24ff42aacdfeb1b032eee8ad2888f38.jpg). She had put her blonde hair back in a low messy bun with some loose strands in front framing her breathtaking face. Therese could feel herself getting lost in that red sea that was Carol’s lips. Realizing that she hadn’t uttered a word yet, Therese cleared her throat before she spoke.

“You look beautiful, Carol.”

“Thank you. You look stunning yourself,” complimented Carol taking one more look at Therese. “Shall we get inside?” she asked as she put off her cigarette. 

“Yes,” Therese smiled.

“After you,” instructed Carol as she held the door open with one hand and gestured with the other for Therese to get through first. 

Therese could feel a chill run down her spine as she walked closely past the blonde. She could swear that she could feel the blonde’s eyes on her back like darts, and she confirmed it when she turned half around and caught her staring. 

They sat down at a table far away from the rest of the guests. The dim lighting was also replicated inside the restaurant and the soft jazz music sounding in the background set the intimate mood for the dinner. This sure felt more than just a casual dinner party between friends, or at least that’s what Therese wanted to believe. She quickly pushed that thought away to avoid overthinking the situation before it even started. A waiter soon came and took their orders. Carol had suggested the Calamari salad, which Therese agreed to share. As they waited, a silence fell between them. Therese looked around to avoid that pair of blue eyes that were looking at her so intensely. Therese could feel a heat traveling through her body and she hadn’t had a drink yet. She didn’t know how to start the conversation she wanted to have with Carol without making the blonde feel uncomfortable. The blonde seemed to be in a relaxed mood and the last Therese wanted was to ruin the night with her inappropriate questions. 

“What are you thinking about?” asked Carol after a moment. She had rested her chin on her crossed fingers and was looking at Therese closely.

“Nothing,” lied Therese.

“There’s clearly something going on in that head of yours.”

“It’s just that I want to ask you things but I’m afraid you won’t like it.”

“You can ask me anything, Therese,” replied Carol resting her hands one on top of the other on the table. She shifted a little forward in her seat as she took a deep breath. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything,” replied Therese. She made a pause for the blonde to speak but when she didn’t Therese continued. “What do you do?”

“I’m an interior designer. I work with my best friend, Abby.”

“How old are you?” Therese asked shyly. She could tell the woman was older than her. She could notice the fine wrinkles adorning her eyes especially when she smiled. She loved it when Carol smiled. 

“Straight to it, huh?” the blonde joked. “I’m 40. What about you?”

“I’m 25.”

“So young…” whispered Carol with a more serious expression. 

Therese wasn’t sure what to make of that remark. Yes, she was young and she may not have much experience but she liked to believe that she was mature enough to deal with whatever life presented her. She didn’t have time to ponder on this since they were interrupted by the waiter who brought an ice bucket with a bottle of white wine in it. As he poured their glasses, both women exchanged silent looks. Once they were left alone again, Therese took a sip from her glass to gain some courage for the next question. 

“Why are you here?” she asked and noticed how quickly Carol's expression changed. Therese feared this would be her reaction but she needed to know what had brought the blonde to that place. She watched as the blonde finished her wine and rested the empty glass on the table. 

“I’m here—,” she began with her eyes on her hand holding the empty glass. “I’m here because I’m in the process of divorcing my husband and he won’t let me see my daughter,” Carol finally confessed as she looked back at Therese. 

Therese could see the pain in Carol’s eyes as she uttered those last words. Therese looked back at her hoping she could transmit the blonde the courage to keep talking.

“I filed for divorce months ago. We had been married for ten years but in the last few years, we’ve just been drifting apart. He and his business trips… me and my own business. And then I cheated.” Carol made a pause and registered the surprise in Therese’s face. “You must think I’m awful, don’t you?”

“No. Not at all,” said Therese genuinely as she rested her hand on top of Carol’s. She immediately felt electricity running through her fingers and all through her body. She kept her eyes on Carol and noticed how something shifted in her, too. Therese wondered if she felt the same.

Right at that moment, the waiter returned to their table with their food. Therese quickly took her hand away. 

“Bon appetit,” said Carol once they were left alone once again and proceeded to take the first bite. 

Therese followed but she kept looking at the blonde waiting for her to continue talking. She knew there was more but it was up to Carol to share the rest. They stayed in silence as they continued to eat. Therese was soon surprised to find a certain comfort in their silence while stealing glances, which provided some release from the previous tension. When Carol’s plate was almost empty, she picked up her napkin and cleaned the corners of her mouth before she took another sip from her wine glass. 

“I cheated on Harge, my husband, with a client,” she suddenly said, piquing Therese’s attention once more. “I’m not proud of it. I truly regret it. I almost put Abby and my business in danger because of it. We both worked so hard to lift it off the ground. But I was in a very vulnerable place at the time, very lonely and I was desperate to feel something again,” Carol paused and took a deep breath. Therese never took her eyes off her. 

“When I told Harge about it, what infuriated him the most was the fact that it had been with another woman. He knew already that I had had relationships with women before him. That’s who I’ve always been; and he still married me. I’m sure he thought that he could fix me. He feared that if the truth came out his reputation would be damaged. So after that, I tried to make it work for a while, mostly for my daughter, Rindy. But I couldn’t keep living a lie anymore so six months ago I finally filed for divorce. My plan was to move out with Rindy but now he’s using the affair against me to keep her and to punish me for what I did,” Carol concluded and stared into Therese’s eyes. 

Therese stayed quiet for a moment processing all the information Carol had just poured out of her. It was more serious than she had anticipated. Carol was married, in the process of getting divorced, and on top of that, her daughter had been taken away from her. Therese couldn't help feeling her heartache for the blonde.

“Carol… I agree that the cheating part was wrong but wanting to punish you for who you are…? That’s cruel and vile of him!” Therese groaned. “You have the right to see your daughter.”

“The final custody hearing is in two weeks. That’s why I’m here. I needed to take a break from all that before it gets ugly again.”

“It won’t,” said Therese as she went for Carol’s hand and this time she held it tightly in hers. “You’re a wonderful woman and I’m sure that you’re a wonderful mother as well; and your sexuality doesn’t have anything to do with this. You'll get through this, I promise. And I’ll be there for you if you let me,” she concluded as she squeezed the blonde’s hand. 

Therese felt this need to protect Carol and be there through this difficult time she was going through. Now that Carol had let her walls down, she could finally see how vulnerable and fragile the blonde actually was. As she kept holding Carol’s hand, Therese could feel a warm feeling grow inside her as she stared at the woman who no longer was a mystery to her. She smiled at her as a sign that everything would be just fine. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” asked Carol with tears forming in her ocean eyes. 

* * *

The following morning, Carol knocked on Therese’s door as they had agreed the previous night. This was only the second time but for Therese, it already felt like a routine. This time, however, instead of heading towards the pool Carol directed them in the opposite direction where the beach was. When Therese asked Carol where they were going, the blonde smiled and said it was a surprise and said no more. As they walked side by side through the narrow path that led to the beach, Therese’s heart started to beat faster not only because of the surprise ahead but also as a result of the proximity with the blonde. She was certain that if she extended her fingers just a little to the side she’d be able to touch Carol’s hand. But she controlled herself. The previous night had been an absolute dream. Despite the severity of Carol’s situation, Therese had felt the gap between them finally disappear. The blonde had opened up to her and trusted her with something so personal and serious that it made Therese feel proud of that confidence. She could also tell the impact their conversation had on Carol as she seemed more relaxed, energized, and even happier than she had been the previous day.

Therese on the other still had a sleepy face and was trying hard to keep up with the blonde’s energy. She had trouble sleeping since the thought of Carol being with another woman wouldn't leave her mind. This confession explained why Therese felt this tension between them whenever they were together; or why the blonde’s eyes were ablaze when she looked at her. Maybe these feelings that Therese was harvesting for the blonde were reciprocated after all. The possibility of this being the case had filled Therese with an excitement that had kept her awake for most of the night.

When they arrived at the beach they walked towards the shore where there were a couple of jet skis parked on the sand. 

“Oh God, Carol,” uttered Therese, slowing her steps as they got closer.

“Have you ridden on one of these?”

“No. I don’t even know how to drive a car,” she confessed with a trembling voice.

“Therese,” said Carol, stopping in front of Therese and resting a hand on her shoulder. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I thought—”

“It’s OK,” interrupted Therese with a shy smile. “I want to try it but not by myself.”

“Of course not. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” replied Therese wholeheartedly. 

The man in charge helped them put on their life jackets. He then explained to Carol how to operate the jet ski but the blonde quickly shut him off by saying that it wasn’t her first time driving one. Therese helped Carol push the vehicle to the water and once there, the blonde hopped on it followed by Therese. 

“Hold on tight,” said the blonde with both hands on the handlebars ready to set off.

Therese swallowed with difficulty before she circled the blonde’s waist with a pair of trembling hands. There was a small gap between them but yet the closeness to Carol, her hair, and her perfume was intoxicating. Therese was thankful that the life jackets were putting some sort of barrier between them and their skin, otherwise, Therese wouldn’t have been able to cope. 

“Tighter, or do you want to end in the water?” questioned Carol as she pulled from Therese’s wrists to wrap Therese’s arms tighter around her. Therese was forced to push herself closer to the blonde, their naked tights coming into contact spreading a fire inside Therese. She rested her face just above Carol’s shoulder. 

“Ready?”

“Yes!”

And with that Carol set off, the speed taking Therese a little by surprise. She held on to Carol strongly afraid to be ejected by the small skips the jet ski made against the water surface. The water around them was even more vibrant and blue as they got further away from the shore. 

“Are you alright back there?” screamed Carol on top of the vehicle’s loud noise, her eyes glued to the front.

“Yes,” Therese answered back. 

She was feeling elated. Despite her initial nerves, she now felt a little more relaxed and was actually enjoying the thrilling experience. Therese could tell Carol was a great driver as she carefully made turns every now and then and kept a fast but steady speed. Therese smiled so hard throughout the whole trip that when it finished she could barely move her facial muscles. 

“Thank you so much, Carol. That was amazing!”

“I’m happy to hear that. But that was only the first of the surprises,” she revealed with a naughty smile. 

And Carol hadn't lied. Later that day she surprised Therese again with a hot stone massage session for both of them. Therese could barely keep herself relaxed with the sight of Carol’s naked back next to her. She had never envied a couple of black stones so badly before. The massage ended up being exquisite and helped her release some of the pent up tension she had been dealing with since she met the blonde. That night she slept like a baby. 

* * *

The following day was the last full day Therese had at the hotel and therefore with Carol. She tried to push that upsetting fact out of her mind to not let it ruin the day ahead of them. After she and Carol had breakfast, Carol took them on a hiking tour around the coastal trail. The view of the tropical beaches was absolutely splendid. Therese made a couple of stops to take pictures. At one point Carol told Therese to pose before one of these sights.

“You never appear in the pictures that you post on your blog which is a shame,” Carol said as she pointed the camera towards Therese.

“You checked it,” replied Therese with a grinning smile.

“Of course I did,” confessed Carol after she snapped the first picture. “You take great pictures but I think you should be more in them. You’re beautiful, Therese.”

Those words caught Therese off guard. Her facial expression quickly changed to serious as she looked intensely at the camera. Carol snapped another picture before she brought the camera down. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds without moving. Therese was glad that there was a physical distance between them and that the blonde couldn’t hear how loud and fast her heart was beating. That tension was there again, so strong that it threatened to swallow Therese whole. Fortunately, Carol was the first to react.

“Let’s continue,” she said and started to walk again. 

The rest of the walk was spent mostly in silence. Carol would occasionally point out and name the plants and trees surrounding them as they passed by them. Therese asked her how she knew so much about the place and Carol told her that she had been there with Harge before and she had taken an interest in the flora from that place. Also, as an interior designer, she had learned a thing or two about plants and flowers to help decorate spaces. 

Therese spent the rest of the afternoon in her room packing her suitcase. It wasn’t like she had brought a lot of things to the trip but she wanted to leave things ready for the next day and before her last night with Carol. She even set up an alarm on her phone for the following morning to catch her plane on time. 

The blonde had said that she had one last surprise for Therese for that night. Therese couldn't imagine what else Carol could possibly have under her sleeve. She had already given Therese so much, and not just the jet ski ride or the hiking. Therese truly enjoyed just spending time with the blonde. They didn’t even need to talk; just looking at those blue eyes was more than enough for Therese. Carol had also woken up these feelings inside Therese that she thought she’d never been able to experience. Those butterflies in her stomach whenever Carol looked at her, or the electricity she felt through her body when their skin touched; these were things that Therese had never experienced for another person before. And even if after this trip they never talked again, she’d still be glad that it had happened. 

* * *

For their last dinner together, Carol had made reservations at a restaurant near the hotel. The restaurant was famous around the area for hosting [fire dancing](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/23/0d/f0/230df087a980f0c2626a24527d19071c.jpg) shows. Therese had heard little about them before but she had never witnessed their talent in person so she was very excited to finally see them. They took a taxi to their location. The driver soon engaged in a friendly conversation with both of them but Carol was the one who did most of the talking. Therese just stayed in silence taking advantage of the situation to just stare at the blonde. She was wearing a [black floral dress](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g7/M01/2B/85/rBVaSVrF-FiAW-ycAAHiGed3Fn0437.jpg/long-fpuseky-loral-maxi-dress-boho-long-dresses.jpg) with high heels. The dress had this slit at the front that revealed Carol’s beautiful legs whenever she walked or crossed her legs as she was doing now and it took Therese’s breath away. The blonde would casually look back at Therese and smile. 

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, they were welcomed with the typical flower necklaces before they walked to their seats. Carol had reserved one of the tables right in front of the stage which Therese suspected hadn’t been easy to get a hold of. She gazed at the blonde in complete awe of everything she had done to surprise her these past few days. Nobody else had ever done or gone the extra mile for Therese; not even Richard. It was like once she had agreed to become his girlfriend, he had taken it all for granted. He had stopped being romantic (not that he was much when they had started dating) or caring and basically had expected Therese to be there for him and his needs. But Therese had her own needs and wishes that he never cared to know about.

“This is amazing, Carol,” said Therese, looking around her, fascinated by the view just like a child. The tables were placed outdoors, with the night sky as their roof. There were huge torches illuminating the place and candles on each table. 

“Wait until the show starts. These are one of the best fire dancers in all of Hawaii,” Carol explained with a smile that the candlelight made look even more bright. 

Shortly after, they placed their orders that were delivered quickly enough. They began to eat with live music from a local musician playing in the background. The night just couldn't get more perfect for Therese: the food was exquisite, the music and scenery were relaxing, and she had the best company she could have ever imagined. Just when they were about to finish their plates, the stage came alive with a group of dancers. Therese was fully captivated by the costumes and very skilled fire performances. She found herself cheering and applauding with excitement at the end of each number. She even caught Carol looking at her with dreamy eyes which made Therese’s heart swell.

They returned to the hotel after a short but intense taxi ride. Therese was already dreading these last minutes with Carol. They walked together but Therese’s mind was so many miles away that she wasn’t even paying attention to where they were heading. 

“This would be me,” said Carol after a few moments standing in front of a dark wooden door. 

Therese then realized that they were standing in front of Carol’s room. She had never been to this part of the hotel before. 

“Would you like to come inside?” asked Carol.

The question made Therese shiver. All of a sudden she felt the need to run, to get away from there. She felt overwhelmed by a waterfall of mixed feelings washing over her. Yes, she wanted to come inside Carol’s room but at the same time, she felt panicked to do so. What if she had misread Carol and made the wrong move? In the past few days, they had spent with the blonde she had felt this strong connection between them that made her believe that it was special. But what if she had gotten it all wrong? She hated herself for being the worst at reading people, and more so someone like Carol. 

Carol stood there watching her, waiting for an answer. 

“Sorry, I don’t think it’s a good idea. I have to get up early tomorrow—” she apologized with a trembling voice.

“Of course,” said Carol followed by a pause. “So, this is goodbye then.”

“Thank you, Carol, for these last few days. You didn’t have to do all that.”

“Shush now. It was my pleasure. Thank you for spending time with me and making me forget about everything else for a while.”

“I wish you all the best. You’re wonderful, Carol. And don’t forget that.”

“May I hug you goodbye?”

Therese nodded before she opened her arms. Carol wrapped her arms tightly around Therese’s shoulders given the height difference. Therese found herself resting her head on the blonde’s chest, and was instantly cloaked in Carol’s perfume and her warmness. It felt so good to be in Carol’s arms that it made the departure even harder for Therese. It felt like that’s where she belonged and she didn’t want to let her go. Time seemed to have stood still while they stayed locked in each other’s arms. After what felt like forever, Carol unwrapped herself and took a step back.

“Goodbye, Therese,” she whispered with shattered eyes. 

“Goodbye, Carol,” echoed Therese as well, with a similar sentiment. 

She turned around and forced herself to not look back or she knew she wouldn’t be able to leave. 

  
  


Therese made it back to her room completely drained as if she had escalated a mountain on her way there. But it wasn’t just physical; she felt an emptiness quickly taking over her. It felt like she had lost her heart somewhere on the short way back to her room. She sat on her bed and didn’t care to take off the handbag still sitting across her shoulder. She stayed in that position staring at the floor for who knows how long. Then her breath began to feel heavy as if all the oxygen in the room had been taken away. Her heart was beating so radically fast and loud that she could hear it drumming in her ears. She felt like a wild animal being chased down and there was only one exit to escape. She suddenly got up and ran for the door. She continued to run following the same path she had just taken minutes before, only this time she was filled with determination. 

She knocked on the door almost out of breath. Therese feared she would pass out as she waited for the door to open. And finally, it did. 

“Therese… what—”

The unfinished question died between Carol and Therese’s lips. Therese held the blonde’s face with both hands holding her for dear life. The feeling of ecstasy and exhilaration that had initiated with the kiss quickly changed into fright when the blonde stayed still, unresponsive. She let go of Carol’s face with now trembling hands. Therese wished to be blind at that moment to not have to look at Carol’s disgusted face. But when she opened them she was encountered with a sight of confusion.

“I’m so sorry,” apologized Therese. “I don’t know what came over me. I never—”

“Kiss me,” breathed Carol.

“I— What?”

“Kiss me again,” begged the blonde.

Therese stared at her for a moment to make sure she hadn’t hallucinated those words and then she launched herself back at Carol wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck. This time she kissed her with purpose. She kissed her as she had never kissed before: she kissed her with love. This time the blonde didn’t stay still and reciprocated the kiss with the same intensity. She held Therese by her waist with both hands, then pushed her a few steps backwards until Therese’s back hit against the door closing it with a thud. Therese was caught now but it felt divine. Carol deepened the kiss as she slid her tongue inside Therese’s mouth. Therese welcomed it with hers letting their sensual dance begin. Therese could taste a hint of alcohol, possibly whiskey, and smoke. In other circumstances, Therese would have felt repulsed by this combination but in Carol’s mouth it felt addictive; so addictive that Therese had to bring herself to push back to take a deep breath. She noticed how Carol’s lips were already starting to get swollen and she assumed hers were in no better shape. 

Carol grabbed Therese by the hand and started slowly to walk backwards towards the bed. Only then did Therese pay attention to the room surrounding them. It was considerably bigger than hers with a huge bed in the middle of it. She swallowed hard as she followed the woman, her body becoming a bundle of nerves with every step. This was it, there was no mistake about what had just transpired between them and what was about to happen. There was no more kidding behind a possibility or a doubt. This moment between them was real; more real than any other. The way those blue eyes looked at her said it all. Carol was looking at her closely as they stood in front of the bed as if trying to guess what was going through Therese’s head. Many things were running through Therese’s head but her body’s voice was louder and clearer. 

“You’re trembling,” said Carol as she caressed Therese’s face. “We don’t have to do anything if you—”

“I want to,” whispered Therese, staring right into Carol’s eyes.

“Have you been with a woman before?”

Therese shook her head in response. 

“It’s alright. I’ll take care of you,” she said before she pulled from Therese’s handbag string and removed it.

Next, the blonde held Therese’s jaw with one hand and then began to cover Therese’s neck with soft pecks making Therese melt under her lips. With her eyes closed, Therese felt as a hand pulled at her tucked in t-shirt and slipped underneath it. When Carol’s hand came in contact with her waist and squeezed it lightly Therese let out a soft gasp. Heat started to spread through her body making her clothes suddenly feel suffocating on her skin. 

“Undress me,” she whispered into Carol’s ear.

The blonde stopped what she was doing to look at Therese once more. Without taking her eyes off her, Carol grabbed Therese’s t-shirt by the hem with both hands and carefully pulled it over Therese’s head. Next, she went for her shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping them with avid fingers, and then pushed them down Therese’s tights until they met the floor. Technically, Carol had already seen Therese in her bikini before so standing before the blonde in her underwear shouldn’t feel much different but the way Carol was undressing Therese with her eyes was too much. Suddenly she felt at a disadvantage looking at Carol still fully clothed. 

“May I…?” Therese asked, looking at Carol’s dress.

“Yes,” she breathed. 

Therese stepped closer and untied the dress’s strips around the blonde’s back. Finally released, the dress then fell open on the front. Therese let out a gasp when she realized Carol wasn’t wearing a bra. With unsteady hands, she pulled the dress down the blonde’s shoulders until it fell on the floor. Therese’s eyes were filled with the breathtaking sight that was Carol. Therese had never seen more perfect breasts. They were voluptuous and round and they perfectly complimented Carol’s perfect body shape. Therese stretched out a hand and gently held one of the blonde’s breasts. It felt soft and warm in her palm as she delicately squeezed it. Carol let out a soft moan before she held Therese by her neck and placed a passionate kiss.

“Bed, please,” she murmured between kisses.

Therese did as she was told and walked towards the bed and then laid down on her back. She watched as Carol joined her on the bed and laid next to her. The blonde rested on one arm while with her free hand she successfully unclasped the front hook of Therese’s bra. Therese observed as the blonde’s hand quickly covered her exposed and peaky breasts with her hand, touching and squeezing just like Therese had done a moment before.

“You are beautiful,” the blonde told Therese before she took one of the breasts in her mouth.

The sensation of Carol’s tongue circling around her nipple made Therese instantly throw her head back and raise her chest as she gasped for air. Her entire body was already overly sensitive and responsive to Carol’s touch Therese could already feel a wetness between her legs. It seemed like her body had been waiting for this moment for too long and it was now finally set free. Carol continued to lick and suck before she moved to the other breast. When she finished, she helped Therese take off the rest of her bra. Then the blonde laid on top of Therese’s smaller frame, the sudden feeling of their breasts coming together aroused Therese even more. The new sensation was so overwhelming that Therese felt the need to wrap her arms around the blonde to keep her from floating away. Carol kissed her deeply and passionately as she slipped a thigh between Therese’s leg. Both women moaned at the same time and into each other’s mouths.

A few moments later, Carol began to descend down Therese's chest and stomach leaving wet kisses on her path. She made a stop when her mouth reached the hem of Therese’s underwear. Just when Carol was about to pull from the underwear Therese interrupted her. 

“You don’t have to…”

“What do you mean, Therese?”

“You know… do  _ that _ ,” she said nervously with flushed cheeks.

“Has anybody gone down on you before?”

“No,” she confessed with shame. 

“You’re perfect, Therese. You’re beautiful. It’s their loss. I want to feel you and taste you. But most importantly, I want to give you pleasure. OK?”

“OK,” Therese barely breathed. She had to hold back her tears as she witnessed how caring and loving Carol was being towards her and how special she made her feel. 

Carol resumed what she was doing and stripped off Therese’s last piece of clothing. Next, she gently pushed Therese’s legs apart and then adjusted herself between them. Therese held her breath as she watched Carol’s face get closer to her center. She let out a cry when Carol’s tongue swept through her wetness. 

“You taste divine,” the blonde said looking up at Therese who was nervously watching her.

The blonde repeated her ministrations a couple of times until her mouth circled around Therese’s clit. Therese was forced to grab the bedsheets with both fists, her body unable to lay still. Carol held her legs tighter around her and continued to pleasure Therese. Just when Therese thought her body couldn’t handle any more of this sweet extasis, Carol slid a finger through her entrance, quickly followed by another one. At this point, Therese did not care how loud her moans and cries had become. She could feel the knot inside of her coming undone, wave after wave. Her body started to shake underneath Carol’s mouth and fingers.

“Carol…” she whimpered.

The blonde released her clit and made her way back next to Therese without taking her fingers from inside her. 

“I’m here, angel,” she told Therese before she crushed her lips on top of Therese’s. 

Therese kissed her back, tasting herself as she did so. She wrapped an arm around Carol’s neck and anchored herself as the blonde continued to move her fingers in and out at a fast pace. A heartbeat later, Therese finally came as she had never done before. She could barely recognize the way her body was uncontrollably shaking as if it had been possessed. Yes, it had been possessed by the force that was Carol. The blonde covered Therese’s face with soft kisses as she began to come back down. Once her breathing was even again, Therese tried to speak but a knot had formed in her throat as she was still overcome by the way Carol had made love to her, loving and worshiping every inch of her body like no one else had done. She wanted to thank her but her words fell short.

“Don’t speak. Lay here with me for a little while,” she said as she wrapped an arm around Therese and pushed her towards her.

Therese shifted a little down to rest her head on Carol’s chest. The blonde’s warmness and soft breathing made Therese fall into a peaceful sleep.

  
  


Therese was violently woken up by the sound of her alarm. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She opened her eyes and quickly but carefully made her way out of the bed so as not to wake Carol up. The blonde was sleeping on her side with her naked back towards Therese. Therese ran to where her shorts were laying on the floor to recover her phone from one of its pockets. She turned the alarm off and then began to retrieve her clothes. The room was partially lit by the first-morning sunlight slipping through the curtains painting the room with a heavenly light. And it felt just like that, _heaven._ Therese felt like she had woken up a whole different person, and her sore body was proof of that. All the heartbreak and hardship was now in the past, and a new chapter was about to begin. After Therese finished dressing up, she returned to the bed and sat down gently on it. She then bent over and placed a kiss on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Goodbye, Carol,” she said softly as her eyes traced the blonde one last time. 

Before she left the room, she jotted down her phone number on a paper and left it on the coffee table next to Carol’s phone.

Back on the plane, Therese was enjoying the extra minutes with her phone as they were waiting for another delayed plane to take off. She was checking her emails when a new text notification with an unsaved number popped up on the top of the screen. 

“Miss you already,” Therese read and she couldn’t help a big smile from painting across her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this one and for all the kudos so far!
> 
> Let me know if you'd like me to continue the story in the future... or just drop a "❤" below.
> 
> Stay safe everyone! See you around ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I got this idea and I thought why not make it a short story. It's going to be 2 parts and mainly focused on this trip; you can fill in the rest :)
> 
> Hope you're all doing well and staying safe! Sending lots of love to the Philippines ❤


End file.
